


Excuse me! Do you want your bullet back?

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Help, JOHNNY SUH - Freeform, Johnny is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, and after over a year of writing I still can't tag, filler fic, huang renjun - Freeform, jung jaehyun - Freeform, lee jeno - Freeform, lee taeyong - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nomin, okay i'm tired, sort of crack, zhong chenle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jaemin shrugged. “We’re the police. Who’s gonna arrest us?”Renjun smacked Jaemin on the back of his head. “Dummy. That’s not how that works.”Chenle just giggled, and with a devilish grin on his face, he screeched out, “Floor it!”





	Excuse me! Do you want your bullet back?

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't proofread lmao

“So, as I was saying, I drew my gun and walked inside of my house-”

Renjun and Chenle were on the edge of their seats, eagerly listening to Jaemin’s story.

“Hey, guys. Guess what? We gotta go for another assignment.”

The three boys turned their heads towards the source of the voice, and saw their boss looking at them.

“We just got back from one?”

Taeyong sent a look towards Jaemin, and he nodded. “Alright. We’ll go with you. Is it just us?”

“Yep.” Taeyong nodded.

“Okay. Let’s get ready then,” Jaemin sighed, while Renjun and Chenle left to get their things.

“Is it about him again?”

Taeyong nodded solemnly. “We can’t keep this up forever. We’ll both lose our jobs.”

“I know. He said he’d stop but…I don’t know what’s going on.”

Taeyong had a grim expression. “I don’t know either. I just talked to him yesterday, and it seemed like he was going to call off the attack he’d planned, so I’m not sure why he’d plan another one.”

“I’m worried. What if something happened to him?”

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s strong enough. But, let’s go now.” Taeyong clapped Jaemin on the back.

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s go.”

The two officers jogged outside to the squad cars where Chenle and Renjun were waiting for them.

“So boss, what’s the deal?”

Taeyong and Jaemin hopped in the car, and they left the station.

“We got a tip about a drug deal taking place. Hopefully we’ll get there before anything happens.”

“Where are we going?”

Taeyong checked the GPS, and groaned. “Well, get comfy. We have to get to the woods, so at least 45 minutes. Maybe if I speed…”

Jaemin shrugged. “We’re the police. Who’s gonna arrest us?”

Renjun smacked Jaemin on the back of his head. “Dummy. That’s not how that works.”

Chenle just giggled, and with a devilish grin on his face, he screeched out, “Floor it!”

* * *

 

“We’re here. Everyone, get out and stretch.”

The four officers piled out of the car, and all made noises of stretching.

“I hope I don’t get in trouble. I ran at least four red lights. Maybe Jaehyun can delete all that footage.”

“I don’t think he can break the law just because he’s your boyfriend.”

Taeyong shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”

Jaemin took a good look around the area. The was a small plot of land, and then nothing but forest.

“How many men were rumored to be part of this drug deal?”

“Four. Why?”

Jaemin peered just a little bit more into the forest. “Shit. I think that’s them. Get down.”

The four men drew their guns and crouched down. “Hey, follow me. Be quiet.”

Taeyong motioned them to follow his lead as he moved slowly into the forest. As they ventured a little bit further into it, they could hear hushed voices.

The four men were crowded around large sacks of…something.

“Damn. That’s a lot of fuckin’ coke.”

Taeyong whipped his head around to stare at Chenle. “Young man! Watch your language!”

Chenle smiled sheepishly, and Taeyong turned his head back.

“’So, should we bust them?”

“Why not? We’re already here and seeing all of this anyway.”

Renjun sighed, and they all stood up.

“Neo City Police Department! Put your hands up!” Taeyong called out.

The men turned around, surprised. But, they did not put their hands up, and instead pulled out their guns instead.

Taeyong turned to look questioningly at Jaemin, as if asking why they did that.

Jaemin was confused. The men had specific orders to stay away from him…

“Come on guys, weapons away and hands up so no one gets hurt.”

Nothing happened for about a minute, until one of the men fired his gun, narrowly missing Chenle and hitting a tree.

All hell broke loose. The four officers dived to the ground and behind tree to hide from the gun fire.

“Call the boss!”

Jaemin heard one of the men call out, and he turned towards Taeyong in exasperation. Taeyong nodded, showing that he had it covered.

“I think I hit one of the…” Renjun trailed off as he watched a masked figure run up to them.

“There’s another one. Renjun, Chenle, get out and guard the forest in case any more come in.”

“But-“

“I said go. We got this.”

Chenle and Renjun hesitated before getting up and carefully running out.

The masked figure finally stopped at the site, and gunfire ceased. The four men panted while one of them clutched their arm.

“Je-“

“Sh! They’re still close enough to hear us.” The masked figure spoke quietly.

“What are your men doing here?” Jaemin was angry.

“I swear I didn’t have anything to do with this!” The man turned towards his cowering workers, and seemed to glare at them.

“If something happens like this again, I don’t know if we can cover it up.”

“I know. That’s why I didn’t _organize_ it.”

Jaemin crossed his arms and sighed. “Fine. We’re taking the drugs. You can take your men, and-“

The next thing Jaemin knew, he was on his back with a pain in his chest. He’d been shot.

He could hear Taeyong’s frantic yelling shooing the masked man and his men away, and the footsteps of his fellow officers coming towards him.

“Jaemin! Can you hear me?”

Jaemin felt faint and his vision was blurry. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt that much. His ragged breaths were starting to even out, and slowly he felt himself come back to reality.

“Oh damn, that felt weird.”

Jaemin opened his eyes to see Taeyong, Chenle, and Renjun staring down at him worriedly.

“Are you okay?”

Jaemin looked down. There wasn’t any blood…so he probably was fine.

“Yeah. I don’t think I’m dying, so…”

Jaemin finally got up on his feet, still overcoming the initial shock of being shot. “Good thing I remembered the bulletproof vest.”

The remaining three officers sighed in relief. “Well, looks like we got to haul all of this cocaine back to the station. At least your dead body wasn’t included.”

“Renjun!”

* * *

 

“Okay, team. We got a bunch of coke here that we have to dispose. Someone call the government?”

Johnny raised his hand. “I got it.”

“Well, looks like that covers it! Great, you guys can go.”

A majority of the officers dispersed, and only five or six stayed behind.

“Jaemin, did you really get shot?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Wow, in all of my years here, I’ve just gotten grazed by a bullet.”

Taeyong sent a glare towards Jaehyun. “If you really want to get shot, I have a gun right here. Shut up.”

The group burst out laughing while Jaehyun backed away.

“Dang, Taeyong. What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Taeyong lied, and glanced at Jaemin. Jaemin nodded back.

“Well, look at the time. I have to do some paperwork. I’ll see you guys later.”

The group chorused goodbyes back, and Taeyong left with a wave.

“Jaemin, why don’t you leave too?”

“Why? I’m fine?”

Yuta grinned. “We’re giving you an excuse to go home to your boyfriend.”

“Jeno’s probably still at…work.”

“Come on, Jaemin. You just got shot too. He might want to pamper you, if he knows, that is.”

“Oh, he definitely knows,” Jaemin said through slightly gritted teeth. He forced a smile, and sighed.

“Fine. I’ll go. Call me if anything else happens.”

Jaemin waved and rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. He hopped in his car, and drove home. When he got inside, everything was quiet. Jeno wasn’t home yet.

He saw Jeno’s doctor’s coat still hanging on the stair well. So Jeno didn’t really work today?

“Do we have anything in the fridge still?” Jaemin muttered to himself.

He took off his utility belt and stored it away in a cupboard in his shared room, and changed into more comfortable clothes. His uniform was fine, but that bullet hole in his vest was starting to bother him.

Finally, he settled himself on the living room couch with a bag of skittles.

As he was finally catching himself up on his favorite drama “The Way I Hate You”, he heard the door open. His anger returned, and he turned off the TV.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jeno hang up his suit coat, and set his brief case down. He took off his tie, and unbuttoned a small portion of his dress shirt.

“Hey, Jaemin.” He spoke carefully, sensing his boyfriend’s annoyance.

“Hi. Welcome home.” Jaemin was curt, and just popped some more skittles in his mouth.

Jeno hesitatingly sat down next to Jaemin on the couch, making sure to sit on the other side of the couch. There was a small beat of silence before Jeno decided to speak up.

“So…how was work?”

“One of your men fucking shot me, Jeno! How do you think it went?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think he’d do it!”

Jaemin turned towards Jeno. “I thought we agreed for these things to stop?”

“We did! I didn’t organize it, Jaemin.”

“I’m going to get fired,” Jaemin rubbed his temple in irritation.

“Jaemin, I’m sorry. I seriously didn’t know. The men branched out against me…they planned to take me down. And, I gave the men an order to stay away from you the moment we started dating. They stayed true to that! I just, don’t know what went wrong.”

Jeno ruffled his hair in frustration. “I was seriously worried about you. I wanted to check on you so bad, but Taeyong told me to leave. The moment we got back…I had the stragglers taken care of, to say the least.”

He grabbed Jaemin’s hand. “I swear I would never, ever hurt you.”

Jaemin’s face finally softened when he saw Jeno’s expression. “Sorry…I just got mad.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s kinda my fault for not paying attention.”

Jaemin crawled over to Jeno’s side of the couch, and hugged him. “M’ so sorry, baby.”

Jaemin spoke into the crook of Jeno’s neck, and Jeno chuckled.

“Are you gonna cry? Please don’t.”

Jaemin whined. “I’m not gonna cry. I genuinely thought we were going to have a moment.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want my shirt to get wet.”

“Am I really worth that little?”

“No, you’re priceless to me. Unfortunately, this shirt was thirty dollars.”

Jaemin sighed, and sat himself on Jeno’s lap.

“I think you’ve forgotten that you’re a powerful mafia leader.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “For the last time, I’m not that powerful.”

“Yeah, you kinda are.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

They didn’t speak for a while, and Jeno decided to joke around a little bit.

“Now that you’re not mad anymore…do I get a kiss?”

Jeno puckered up his lips, and Jaemin smacked his face. “I’m not kissing you like that.”

“Aw.” Jeno pouted.

Jaemin couldn’t help it, staring at Jeno’s pout. “Fine.”

He leaned in to peck Jeno on the lips, and Jeno attacked him all over with small kisses.

“Jeno-stop!” Jaemin was laughing so hard he turned red.

Jeno, in fact, did not stop, and kept peppering Jaemin’s face with kisses. Finally, they calmed down, and were laying in each other’s arms.

“Love you?”

Jaemin looked down at Jeno’s head on his chest. “Yeah. I love you.”

Jeno grinned, and Jaemin looked fondly at him.

“Why are you staring at me? Something on your mind?”

“Yeah…I have a question.”

“What?”

“I was wondering if your men wanted their bullet back…I don’t want to hold onto it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ I posted this really early because it's gonna be a while until I finish my current wip, so I pulled something from my drafts and quickly pulled it together. I hope you enjoy it! I'll see you guys next time and thank you for reading <3


End file.
